Kyo Jr
by Nyrocat
Summary: Dumb name, I know, but anyway, Kyo adopts a boy... there's not really any Romance, so, yeah.
1. You're lucky I'm in such a good mood

"Happy Christmas!" Their teacher yelled after the bell rang. 

"Ah! Christmas!" Tohru said to no one in particular. It was a cold winter's night when Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki got out of school for Christmas. It was snowing, which always made Kyo happy and energetic. He decided to go home another way other than the way Yuki and Tohru were going. Tohru was fussing over how Yuki was, because he gets easily sick in this kind of weather, and it was making Kyo depressed.

"Wow," Kyo breathed as he looked at a beautiful snow covered park.  
Kyo walked over there just to sit on a swing and do some musing.

"Huh? What the Frick?" Kyo whispered to himself as he lightly kicked a body in the middle of the park. It was a young boy, no older then nine with light brown hair.

"Hey, you ok?" Kyo poked him.  
Getting no reaction, Kyo checked his pulse. It was weak, but there.

"Ok, you're luck I'm in such a good mood today, kid." Kyo mumbled, knowing he couldn't hear him anyway.  
Kyo took off his own jacket and pulled it around the boy, then picked him up and carried him home with him.

"So, he was just lying there?" Yuki asked Kyo while Tohru was making hot cocoa and soup.

"Yep." Kyo stated yawning slightly.

"I don't know, It just doesn't seem like Kyo to pick up a starving children…" Shigure thought out loud.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Kyo yelled angrily.  
A mumble was heard from the couch.

"Oh! He's waking up!" Tohru said kneeling down in front of the couch.

"Wha?" The boy said slowly coming to his senses.  
"Where am I?" the boy bolted up.

"It's ok! Kyo here found you passed out outside, and decided to bring you in!" Shigure said drowning out Kyo's yells.

"oh, ah, hi. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I was just… ah, looking for my… ah, sister." He said cautiously.

"Oh. I'm Tohru! This is Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san!" She pointed at each one in turn.

"I'm Damien. Thank-you so much for helping me up, but I really must be going." Damien woozily stood up and bowed politely.

"oh, but dinner will be ready in just a minute! Won't you stay? We're having egg drop soup and rice! And your hot cocoa will be ready in a minute!" Tohru exclaimed.

"oh, um, ok, if it's no bother…" Damien looked down shyly.

"no, no, not at all! Just don't act like Yuki and Kyo here who have broken over half the house just in the past year, ok?" Shigure earned a glare from both Yuki and Kyo.  
Damien just smiled. 'Hey, these people are pretty nice, maybe they can help me find a nice place to live?' Damien thought briefly.

_

* * *

a/n wow. So kawii. Will we find out more about Damien? We better. Otherwise this is a pointless story. next chapter coming up soon! Please tell me what you think! And as always! PLEASE REVIEW!  
_


	2. walk me home?

"Ooh, that was really good! Thank-you!" Damien said politely. 

"Uh-oh, it's getting dark, will your sister be ok?" Tohru asked remembering their conversation earlier.

"Huh? Sister? Oh, yeah, right. I'm sure she'll be fine, ah, but I better get going." Damien said standing up.

"Oh, we don't want you traveling in the dark, It's dangerous! You should stay until morning!" Tohru smiled cheerfully, sweat drops growing on the others heads.

"Yes, stay! You can even use our shower if you like!"

"Shigure, that's rude." Yuki stated plainly.

"oh, ah, thank-you so much, I don't have anything to give you in return…" Damien trailed off.  
Tohru stood there for a second.

"Oh you're so cute!" Tohru said hugging him.  
Sweat drops on all people but Tohru.

**Morning**

"So Damien, is there anything we can do for you before you leave?" Kyo asked, being a tad out of character when it snows.

"oh, well you already fed me two meals, gave me new clothes, and let me use your shower, I don't think there is anything else." Damien half lied.  
_'Tell them where you're living!'_ Damien thought at himself.  
"well, there is one thing I could use some help with if it's not too much,"

"And what would that be?" Shigure said bending down to Damien's height level.

"Could you help me fin my way back to the orphanage?" Damien blushed profusely

"Orphanage?" Tohru asked confused

"Yeah, I'm sorry I lied to you, I was just ashamed. You see, I don't have a sister, I just ran away from the orphanage because they were gonna give me away to these people I didn't want to be with, I'm sorry." Damien looked towards the floor.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense!" Tohru smiled and shrugged.

"Ok, it's not to far from here. I'll walk you there." Kyo shrugged

"Oh, thank-you." Damien walked close to Kyo the whole way there. Really close. He was holding onto his pant legs like he was scared of something. Kyo pretended to be slightly irked about it, but really he found it endearing.

"ok, here we are! The orphanage." Kyo looked sadly at the pouting boy.

"oh, thank-you once again for your kindness." Damien bowed again.

"ah, what the heck, I'll walk you in." Kyo smiled at Damien and Damien smiled back. Kyo had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

_a/n aw...Kyo's so nice! I really need ideas for the next chapter, Please review!_


	3. oops

a/n I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST FAT PROPLE OR SOUTHERNS! It just helps pain a mental picture.

"um, hi, ms?" Kyo rang the little bell at the desk.

"yes, are you here to view the children?" The old lady asked.

"uh, no, I'm here to return one. He got lost. Damien?"

"Damien! Ooh, you're in luck! Your new parents are here to see you!" She smiled wickedly.

"oh, joy." He said sarcastically.  
The old lady showed Damien to an open door to her left.

"I found him! Some kid brought him in!" she spat in the door.

"Oh, Angel!" This really fat southern lady came over and hugged him. We've been looking all over the place for you!" This lady had at least ten moles on her face and a very hairy lip.  
'oh, man! Poor guy!" Kyo thought.

"Excuse me, about Damien, there's no way I can adopt him, right?"

"Well you'll have to speak with the people who currently want to adopt him about that."

"oh, ok. Do you know when I'll be able to do that?" Kyo wasn't really thinking about anything but getting Damien out of there.

"Oh, looks like they're done now!" the lady smirked. She loved a good fight.  
As she said, the very obese lady came out pushing Damien along.

"Ah, excuse me, can I talk to you?" Kyo asked the person who he was not quite sure if it was a man or woman any more.  
The lady… man? Just shrugged and walked in the next room with Kyo.

"Well?" The person impatiently shrieked.

"I'd really like to adopt Damien, but obviously, you got here first"

"Oh, that's ok, I can take the other one I wanted. I heard he's a trouble maker anyway."

A few hours later

"Ok, it's settled. You can take the newest addition to your family home now.

"Oh, really? Now?" Kyo was surprised he could do it in one day.

"Yeah. Please get him out of our hair!" The woman who worked at the desk behind the partially opened door pleaded.

"Ok, I'm going." Kyo said a little weirded out.  
"Ok, Damien, lets go."

"For real? I don't have to go with that creepy lady?"

"Yep, now lets go home."

At home….

"you did WHAT?" Shigure fumed.

"I adopted Damien. I couldn't let that man/lady take him!" Kyo ruffled Damien's hair.

"Kyo-kun! That's great! You're legally a dad now!" Tohru was cleaning around where Shigure was sitting.

"yeah, I guess I am… Hey tohru? Would you mind giving him the grand tour of the house?"

"oh, ah, Sure! Come on Damien!"

"Stupid cat. You have no Idea the responsibilities of being a parent."

"Oh yeah? You damn rat?"

"Yeah. Where's he going to sleep? Ever think about that? What if Akito finds out?" Yuki said calmly.  
Kyo's eyes opened wide.

"He'd hurt him." Kyo crumbled to the floor feeling so stupid.  
"but, what am I to do now?" Kyo, for the first time in his life, looked to Yuki for advise.

"I don't know, you should have been smarter." Yuki stood up and put his dirty cup by the sink. He expected some sort of reply from him, some egotistic remark that'd cause them to fight. Instead, he just sat there running his hands through his hair.

"And what about my confinement?" Kyo asked no one in particular, however Yuki still answered.

"He'll be put back up for adoption."

"I feel so stupid." Kyo muttered, but still loud enough for Yuki to hear.

"For once you feel like you are." Despite how it may look, Yuki was accually trying to change the subject, to get Kyo's usual angery self. He felt if kyo wasn't himself, then how dose he know he's himself, and not just a reflection of what Akito wants him to be?

"Oh, man, I really screwed it up this time."

"OOH! Kyo's thinking nasty thoughts about Tohru!" Shigure slinked in the room.

"I AM NOT!"

"Kyo? What's all that noise?" Tohru Yelled running over to them.  
Kyo had Shigure in a head lock and was giving him one heck of a noogie.

* * *

_a/n I really, really NEED ideas. Please review!_


	4. Dad!

_a/n hey! Sorry it's been forever! Some stuff came up!

* * *

_

"Damien? I can't keep you here forever, I have to- I'm going away when I graduate from high school, I can't just-"

"Take me with you! I can help around where ever you have to go, I really can! I can even get a job when I'm old enough, you know, to help pay for stuff!"

"No, I can't- you can't. I'm sorry."

"Well at least let me stick around until then! Maybe you won't leave! Then you'll feel bad for dumping back with that fat man."

"That was a man?" Kyo looked half astonished.

"Heh, yeah. I think…" Damien laughed slightly

"Well, ok, but we need to keep it low key, ok?"

"Low key?"

"Uh, yeah. One of my relatives isn't a big people person. He's some-what abusive. But, he's also the head of the family, so we can't just go against him."

"Oh, I see." Damien said, but still looked confused.  
So it was decided that Damien could stay with them. At least for a little while.

Damien-Chan! Kyo-Kun! Somah-San! Shigure-San! Breakfast's ready!" Tohru called up the stairs from the kitchen.

"M'kay" Kyo Muttered sleepily.  
Damien slept on the couch, and since that's where Kyo usually sleeps, he slept on the floor next to Damien. Kyo was getting very attached to this little bugger.

"Hey, Kyo-san? I was wondering if I could call you Dad. You know, since you kind of are my legal father now…" Damien looked to the ground, blushing. Kyo looked down at the little boy clutching at his pant legs as he normally did, then looked away to hide his own blush.

"Uh, Sure. Call me what ever you want." Kyo said blushing even more.

"Kyo, may I remind you that you have school tomorrow?" Shigure said popping into the room.

"Aw crap!"

**School**

"Hey! Tohru!" Uo-chan shouted running over to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. (Damien resentfully stayed home)  
"Hey guys! It's been to long!" She said grinning once she reached them.

"Hello Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" Hana-chan was running right behind Uo-chan.

"Tohru! It's so good to see you!" Hana-chan smiled sincerely.

"Yes! You too!" Tohru said, drowning in her two friends hug.  
The day went by, with no abnormal phenomenon, nothing X-files worthy, anyway…  
After school Uo-chan and Hana-chan split off from the Somas and Tohru.

"Dad!" Kyo turned quickly to see Damien running towards him.

"Hey Damien! What are you doing here?" Kyo exclaimed as Damien grabbed his pant legs. Behind Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, and Damien, a group of Kyo/Yuki fans spied.

_

* * *

a/n aw! So cute! Please review! You see, I'm a fairly lazy person, I slack off, but if you review, I think,  
'ooh! Someone likes my story! I better not disappoint them.' You see, your reviews are my battery to keep me going! In short, please review! ;P  
_


	5. giggling and crying girls are bad news!

_A/n YAWN! I just recently got off my plane from the other side of the country, I'm so tiered! -o-

* * *

_

Kyo woke up the next day to Damien standing over him covered in flower.

"What did you do?" Kyo asked sleepily, but laughing any way.

"I helped Tohru-chan with breakfast!" Damien grinned happily.

"Was there an explosion?" Kyo grinned too as he looked Damien over.

"No, I just spilled…" Damien looked to the floor as if ashamed. Kyo laughed slightly before telling Damien to go wash up.

"No problem Dad!" Kyo smiled at the thought that he was an actual father. Well, by law.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walked to school together a few hours later. Every time they'd pass a group of gossiping girls, they'd suddenly stop talking, and giggle. That was their first clue. Next, was all the guys were patting Kyo on the back telling him "Way to go, bro!" And after that, there was the several crying fan girls that would run up to Kyo, ask him why he had to be such a pervert, then run off, bawling their eyes out. Finally, Uo-chan came right out and smacked Kyo saying that having a kid wasn't good for their age.  
Suddenly it dawned on them, and the three broke out laughing, while leaving a clueless Uo-chan and Hana-chan to watch.

"Uo-chan, Kyo-kun's not Damien's Father!" Tohru choked out in between laughs.

"Don't go saying that to us, we saw that kid calling you "Dad" and you responding to it!" Uo-chan whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, I adopted him. …but how did you see that?" Kyo asked tensely.

"Hana-chan here picked up some weird waves, saying that you extremely happy all of a sudden, so we went to check it out. We saw you, three and Jr." Uo-chan stated defensively.

"Heh, looks like you told the whole school." Kyo glared at them, gesturing to the giggling/crying girls in the halls.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not interesting enough for us to talk about you, there were some other girls there too." Uo-chan said, rolling her eyes.

"So… how do we explain all this?" Kyo asked casually.

"Beats me, maybe the rumors will just die down? Or maybe someone will figure out that if you had a ten-year-old kid, you'd have had to of lost your virginity at age seven, or less." Haru mused, appearing out of no where.

"WHAT THE? Where did you come from?" Kyo shouted jumping.

_

* * *

a/n sorry, I've been so busy, my trip to Seattle, the manga I'm writing, my kitten's going to a shelter, blah, blah, blah… any who, I've been pretty sad, I MISSED THE TWO STARGATES I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SINCE BEFORE JANUARY! WAAAAAAAAH! (Stargate's a TV show I watch… it's really good! You should watch it… but don't judge it based on the first one you see, the first one of anything never dose anything good. Or something like that…) but seriosly, please review! (and I need ideas!)  
_


End file.
